LOSTER
by LOSTER
Summary: This is a crossover between LOST and ER.What would happen if the staff from ER mysteriously crashed on the LOST island?Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. At the hospital.

Romano walked in through the ER-doors.

- I'm back, did you miss me?

Everyone looked up and their mouths were wide open. Everyone thought that Romano had been dead for three years. What was this? Had hell brought him back to life again? The first who dared to speak was Frank:

- Shall I call Ghostbusters? He stuttered.

- Anticimex would be better, Jerry answered while the puddle grew larger on the floor beneath him.

- You mean that you haven't been thinking of me during the four years I've been lost on an island. It's okay, I don't remember half of your names, anyway.

- Romano, is that really you? Weaver asked while her face started to gain colour again.

- Of course it is. What's wrong with you, you look like you've seen a ghost or something?

- Oh, it's nothing. It's just that you died three years ago.

- No, that was my good twin brother. Obviously, he took over my so-called life and the jackass was stupid enough to get overpowered by a helicopter.

Romano carefully hid his arm stump behind his back.

- And now I want to know everything that has happened while I was gone. And I know exactly who's going to tell me about it…it's…well, you know, the one with brown hair…

- Ray?

- Who's gay? No, that doctor…the one that was involved with that nurse…what was his name?

- Luka?

- Luu-ka?

- I'm here!!!

- Have you dyed your hair? No, the one that… his name begins with…eh…with…Q!

- Huh? What are you talking about?

Carter and Kem entered the building and the looks were turned at their direction. Once again the mouths were wide open.

- Hello everyone!

- Him, Quarter! Romano said and pointed at Carter.

- What the…? Pratt said. I think I'm going to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. At the island.

- Marry me Kate, Jack said.

- Ehm…oh my God, Kate answered and giggled (!). I feel a little bit hot…

Behind the tree, at the other side of the grove, Sawyer stood and hyperventilated.

"Take it easy. What does he have that you don't? He only has his body, a successful career, money, nice car, a house, a family, a clean record…Ehm, I'm way prettier. No way she'll say yes"

In the meantime, Kate had fainted into Jack's arms. Jack caressed her hair gently and precisely in that moment, Sawyer glanced at them from behind the tree. What he saw made his heart brake and he started to cry, for the first time in thirty years. He didn't know where to go, so he just ran away.

Kate awoke.

- Kate, how you're feeling?

- Oh, Jack. I can't marry you, not if I don't know if my feelings towards Sawyer are real…

- When will you realise, I'm the man for you. Sawyer can never make you happy, after all, I have a nice body, a successful career, money, a nice car, a house, a family, a clean record… Though Sawyer is WAY prettier, no way you'll say no!

- You're right about that, I have to find Sawyer.

- You do that, I'll just stay here till you changed your mind.

His last line was said without audience, Kate was long gone. Jack waited in vain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. At the hospital.

- What the…? Pratt said. I think I'm going to be sick.

- Nice to meet you too, Carter said. He turned his head and glanced at Romano.

- But Romano, aren't you dead?

- Well, I…

- So Carter, why are you back? Luka said arrogantly.

Romano glared at Luka, and Luka glared back.

- Well, in the most beautiful and sunniest Africa, I figured out that I misse dear old rainy Chicago.

- And I came along, Kem said but no one cared.

At the same moment, Anspaugh entered.

- I have received an answer from our exchange hospital in Australia. Everybody are going on a conference there!

- But will I do with Alex? Sam asked anxiously.

- He can come along, Anspaugh answered joyfully. By the way, hello, Carter and Romano! Do you want your jobs back?

- Yes, that would be nice, Carter said and Kem looked angry.

- Who said that I had quitted? Romano asked. I'll expect full pay for the years that I've been missing!

- Yeah, whatever, Anspaugh said, sighed and rolled his eyes.

Romano didn't seem to notice anything as he glanced at Weaver.

- What about you? Still gay? How's your sexlife going?

Weaver didn't answer and tried not to hit Romano with her crutch.

- Anyway… The plane departs at 20 p.m. on Thursday and everybody MUST go! Don't be late and don't bring to much luggage, we're only going to be there for three days.

- May we suuuuuurf? Ray asked hopefully.

If Anspaugh's gazes could kill, Ray would have left earth a long time ago.

- NO! Of course you can't! The only thing you will do is to work, NO SPARE TIME WHATSOEVER!

- Like always then, Abby muttered. By the why, who will take care of the E.R. while we're not here?

- That's the medical students' job, Anspaugh said with a smile. I completely trust that you have taught them well!

Everyone gaped and thought about their sins.


End file.
